


absodontly

by Just_once_more



Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: «Джон, возьми трубку!»— Ага, — устало отвечает Джон, не поднимая головы от подушки. — Дудки.Бета Many happy returns.





	absodontly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Many happy returns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Many+happy+returns).



> Посвящается всем, кто пытается выжить в этом ноябре. И стикеру из телеграма. «Орущая сова», ты появляешься в тех ситуациях, когда иным образом выразить свои эмоции не представляется возможным. Спасибо тебе за это!
> 
> Сова из набора стикеров «Совосень»:  
> https://bit.ly/2RLsfSa («Telegram»);  
> https://bit.ly/2Ba2vGu («ВКонтакте»).

**когда вы абсолютно уверены в том,  
что ничего не хотите делать**

_«Джон, это в последний раз. По крайней мере, Кристофер утверждает именно это»._

_«Да, я понимаю, я бы тоже разозлилась»._

_Сара, Пропущенный вызов (2)._

_«Джон, возьми трубку!»_

— Ага, — устало отвечает Джон, не поднимая головы от подушки. — Дудки.

_«На случай, если ты успел забыть. Не будешь работать на национальную систему здравоохранения — тебя лишат лицензии. Просто выйди на это грёбаное дежурство. Крис в следующий раз тебя подменит. Обещает»._

— Ему стрёмно написать мне лично. Конечно, в трудную минуту он придёт мне на помощь, — бурчит Джон в пустоту спальни. — Конечно. Нахрен, всё нахрен.

_«Слушай, если бы была возможность, я бы попросила кого-то другого. Возможности нет. Я сама сижу в клинике безвылазно, во многом — из-за тебя. Не будь мудаком, выйди на работу. Иначе твоему детективу следующий месяц придётся рассекать по ночному Лондону в одиночку. У тебя неотработанных смен больше, чем у всех остальных вместе взятых»._

_«Жду ответа до 21:00. Потом — пеняй на себя»._

Джон разглядывает экран телефона одним глазом. Левым. Правый закрыт углом подушки, и менять положение вещей он не намерен. Даже если это грозит потерей работы.

Последние несколько суток слились в бесконечный поток, где день неотличим от ночи, а один человек — от другого. Всё началось с расследования, продолжилось прорывом трубы, перетекло в суточное дежурство, потом — в новое дело, никак не связанное с предыдущим. А затем блог едва не рухнул из-за бешеной активности фанатов Шерлока.

Ну да, он спас похищенную девочку. Джон просто стоял рядом, осоловело моргая. Веки слипались и разлеплялись с поразительно громким звуковым сопровождением. Собственно говоря, лишь на это он и был способен на энные сутки без сна и отдыха. Однако вездесущей прессе этой малости хватило — чтобы сделать несколько красноречивых фотографий из серии «детектив-и-его-ручной-блогер-снова-в-центре-внимания».

Жаль, что Саре как его начальнице было искренне плевать на шумиху в сети и на то, что в её штат случайно затесался интернет-феномен. Она требовала от своего подчинённого — обычного терапевта — быть на работе завтра в восемь утра. Опять.

Одеяло сползло с плеча. Джон торопливо натянул его обратно.

Телефон снова тренькнул.

_«Где Шерлок? МХ»._

— Я ему не нянька.

_«Да, вы ему не нянька, Джон, тем не менее — где Шерлок? МХ»._

— Майкрофт, чёрт тебя дери, — с чувством выдохнул Джон, приподнимаясь в постели на локтях. — Ты снова установил в квартире камеры?!

_«Вопрос остаётся прежним. МХ»._

— Отвечу после двенадцати часов сна.

_«Через двенадцать часов Шерлок может оказаться на Южном Полюсе и, поверьте моему опыту, успеет влипнуть в неприятности уже там. Оно вам надо? МХ»._

— ...!

_«А из конструктивного? МХ»._

_«Джон, куда делся Шерлок? Найти всем Ярдом не можем. Мэр требует. ГЛ»._

— Если бы провидение существовало, третьим шло бы сообщение «Ты случайно не в курсе, где я? ШХ». Парни, отвалите. Майкрофт, звони Лестрейду, поднимайте собак и вертолёты, только от меня отстаньте, я тут поспать...

— Джон?..

— Миссис... Хадсон!

— Я тут пирог с яблоком...

...Никогда и никому Джон не говорил тех слов, которые пришли ему в голову в эту секунду. Никогда и никому — поэтому они и остались страшной тайной за семью печатями. Однако их магическая сила была так велика, что домовладелица переступила с ноги на ногу и под аккомпанемент «Поставлю-ка я его в духовку, Шерлок придёт, будет горячим» удалилась вниз по лестнице.

Впрочем, если Джон и начал питать слабую надежду на то, что на этом штурм его спальни можно считать завершённым, то роковой «плюм!», оповестивший о сообщении в мессенджере, разбил и её.

Молли — в противоположность всем остальным — прислала голосовое. Сопроводив его непривычно угрожающим «ПРОСЛУШАЙ СРОЧНО». Так как мисс Хупер обычно не спамила ни свежими сплетнями, ни пустыми просьбами, ни гифками с котятами, Джон предпочёл от греха подальше именно так и поступить.

Зря.

Зарывшись лицом в простынь, пришлось слушать о том, как Молли тихо шипит в микрофон, наверняка прикрыв его рукой. Шерлок — кто бы мог предположить, верно? — снова что-то спёр из морга. Постепенно отключающийся Джон так и не понял, что именно. Печень, почку, половину чьей-то _не_ бесхозной руки или полдюжины трупов — разве важно?..

Голос Молли тонул в подушках, закутывался в плотные шторы и удалялся, искажаясь и затихая. Джон предпринял ленивую попытку повернуться набок, но тут второе одеяло опустилось сверху — и мир померк. Всё вокруг подёрнулось дремотным маревом; шум с улицы кто-то словно выключил, как и ночник возле постели.

Возле уха тихо зашуршало, раздался чуть слышный щелчок, напоминающий нажатие на кнопку разблокировки экрана, однако Джон уже успел провалиться в сон — такой глубокий, что вынырнуть из него стало бы делом настолько долгим и трудоёмким, что проще было подняться со дна Марианской впадины.

***

_«Полагаю, ты захочешь просмотреть последние сообщения. Особое внимание советую уделить тем из них, которые отправила Сара Сойер. У тебя меньше пяти минут, чтобы убедить её не увольнять Джона за неявку на работу. МХ»._

_«Достаточно необычный для тебя способ решения проблемы. Я впечатлён. МХ»._

_«Если пообещаешь явиться на встречу с мэром, улажу проблему с поддельной личностью и легендой. Сара тебе поверила, но прямо сейчас она ищет информацию об Уильяме Брауне, докторе медицины. Советую поторопиться с ответом, иначе она ничего не найдёт. МХ»._

_«Добро пожаловать в Лондон, доктор Браун. Дежурство начинается завтра в 8:00. МХ»._

_«Не. Вздумай. Рассказать. Это. Маме. ШХ»._

_«Ты уже это сделал. ШХ»._

_«Мамочка тобой гордится, Шерлок»._


End file.
